


Baka

by Slytherin_Divergent



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Divergent/pseuds/Slytherin_Divergent
Summary: Le promesse non sempre possono essere mantenute, eppure, quando te ne accorgi, è troppo tardi: lui è già morto.Tratto dal testo:"―Cosa ci fai qui, ragazzina?― domanda, di scatto. Prendi il labbro tremante tra i denti e ti alzi, prendendo un profondo respiro. Deglutisci, e ti avvicini a lui con qualche passo incerto.Non sai bene come iniziare il discorso. ―Ho sentito...― abbassi lo sguardo. ―... ti ho sentito parlare con il colonnello Mustang.――Ah, sì? E allora?― non sembra interessato. In fondo, sai bene quanto siate diversi, su questo lato di voi stessi. Sai bene che se tu morissi, a lui non importerebbe quasi per niente. Sei solo un'umana, in fondo. Deglutisci ancora.―Senti, dimmi, sei stato tu...― alzi il volto, e le lacrime ti scendono lungo le guance. ―... ad uccidere Hughes?―"
Relationships: Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Reader





	Baka

Quei corridoi ti sembrano tutti uguali. Sono cinque minuti che continui a vagare, a correre senza sosta. Hai una brutta sensazione, una sensazione orribile, e non sai nemmeno tu perché continui ad andare in quella direzione. Ti sei svegliata di scatto, e ti sei resa conto che qualcosa non andava. C’era un’aria troppo strana a Central City. Quando sei scesa, la città era in piena rivolta. Tuttavia, qualcosa ti ha portata fin dentro questi cunicoli che si snodano sotto la città, e non hai la più pallida idea di dove tu stia andando. Sai solo che devi continuare a correre, o qualcuno ne risentirà.

Ti blocchi di scatto, quando senti le urla, le prime di una lunga serie. Aumenti la velocità della tua corsa, e segui la direzione delle grida. Temi di sapere perfettamente a chi appartengono. Anzi, ne sei assolutamente certa, e la cosa ti mette un’ansia incredibile indosso. Ti blocchi di scatto, quando il corridoio di fronte a te prende fuoco, e le urla si fanno più forti. Senti qualcuno parlare.

―Maledetto… colpisci il tuo miglior amico senza esitazioni...― non è la sua voce, è una voce più grave. Una voce che conosci molto bene. Maes Hughes. Come fa ad essere la sua voce, quella, però? In fondo, lui è morto. E’ stato ucciso.

―Hughes è morto! Non è qui!― questa è sicuramente la voce di Roy Mustang, colonnello e Alchimista di Fuoco. ―E le tue azioni mettono solo benzina sul fuoco!―

C’è una seconda ondata di fuoco, e senti altre urla. ―Brucerai anche tu...― questa terza voce è diversa, e sai perfettamente a chi appartiene. Ora sai perfettamente quello che sta accadendo, ma non vuoi crederci. Possibile che… possibile che Mustang stia lottando contro di lui per vendicarsi di Hughes? Possibile che lui sia il suo assassino?

―Di nuovo gli occhi...― senti altre urla, e scivoli lentamente a terra con occhi sgranati. Ti viene da piangere, e porti le mani sulla bocca. Cosa sta succedendo? Non hai il coraggio di guardare.

―Mh. Tch. E’ scappato.― è Roy Mustang a parlare, e prendi un gran respiro, prima di sporgerti a dare un’occhiata. E’ di spalle, e non ti guarda. Si sta allontanando, e siete separati da un un grande foro sul pavimento dove convergono svariati tubi. E’ la tua occasione.

Corri verso il tubo e salti, senza pensarci due volte. Vuoi risposte, e non le vuoi da Mustang. Atterri con un tonfo su una grata di metallo, e quella tintinna. Stringi i denti, mentre le gambe incominciano a bruciarti di dolore. Deglutisci, e alzi lo sguardo. Di fronte a te c’è proprio la persona che ti aspettavi. E’ voltata, e ti osserva senza espressione nello sguardo, ha sempre fatto. Improvvisamente, ti viene in mente la prima volta che vi siete incontrati.

_Era un giorno di pioggia. E tu stavi disperatamente cercando un taxi per correre all’ospedale. Avevi appena saputo di tua madre, l’unica che rimaneva della tua famiglia. Era stata ricoverata già da parecchi mesi, e la sua malattia al cuore si era andata aggravando di giorno in giorno, fin quando, quel pomeriggio, i dottori non ti avevano chiamata di grand’urgenza. La sfortuna, però, ti perseguitava, e non avevi visto un taxi in giro per Central City._

_Stavi attraversando la strada senza guardare, quando quella macchina aveva inchiodato di botto davanti a te. Avevi sgranato gli occhi e ti eri voltata, incrociando lo sguardo dell’uomo al volante, che ti osservava con sguardo stupito. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, aprì la portiera e uscì, avvicinandosi a te._

_―Si può sapere cosa diamine combini, ragazzina?― aveva sbottato. Indossava un’uniforme militare, e ti osservava con due profondi occhi azzurri. Deglutisti, poi indicai la via che ti avrebbe condotto all’ospedale, e gli spiegati il problema. Lui sbuffò, irritato, e si voltò, indicandoti la portiera._

_―Sali. Stiamo andando nella stessa direzione.― rimasi ferma sotto la pioggia per qualche secondo, poi il tuo viso si fece color scarlatto e le lacrime scesero lungo il viso. Corresti in macchina, e presi a ringraziarlo molteplici volte. Lui, ad un certo punto, alzò una mano e ti lanciò un’occhiata omicida._

_―Finiscila. Mi dai il voltastomaco.― aveva esclamato, e poi aveva sgommato verso l’ospedale._

Senti gli occhi pizzicare, mentre lo osservi. Ha la pelle bruciata, e il suo corpo fuma ed emana un bagliore rossastro, come stesse cercando di guarirlo. Però è ancora lui, la stessa persona che ti ha aspettata fuori dall’ospedale e che ti ha offerto un caffè, e che infine si è rivelata essere un homunculus. E’ la stessa persona con cui hai trascorso intere giornate.

―Cosa ci fai qui, ragazzina?― domanda, di scatto. Prendi il labbro tremante tra i denti e ti alzi, prendendo un profondo respiro. Deglutisci, e ti avvicini a lui con qualche passo incerto.

Non sai bene come iniziare il discorso. ―Ho sentito...― abbassi lo sguardo. ―… ti ho sentito parlare con il colonnello Mustang.―

―Ah, sì? E allora?― non sembra interessato. In fondo, sai bene quanto siate diversi, su questo lato di voi stessi. Sai bene che se tu morissi, a lui non importerebbe quasi per niente. Sei solo un’umana, in fondo. Deglutisci ancora.

―Senti, dimmi, sei stato tu...― alzi il volto, e le lacrime ti scendono lungo le guance. ―… ad uccidere Hughes?―

La domanda sembra sorprenderlo, e volta la testa di lato. Non ti è sembrato così distaccato, quando ne parlava con Mustang. Il suo silenzio, però, è più convincente di mille parole. Stringi la stoffa dei pantaloni che indossi, e abbassi ancora lo sguardo. ―Capisco...― sussurri.

―Non hai risposto alla mia domanda, ragazzina.― senti nuovamente il suo sguardo su di te e, per la prima volta, ti sembra troppo da sopportare. Prendi a tremare.

―Perché l’hai fatto?― è quasi un sussurro, ma lo udite entrambi. Singhiozzi. ―Perché l’hai ucciso?―

―Sapeva troppo.― è la sua risposta. E’ sempre la sua risposta. La risposta che ti dà ogni volta che domandi perché abbia ucciso una persona. Oramai non gli credi più.

―Sii sincero!― sbotti, e lo guardi, adirata e con il volto coperto dalle lacrime. ―I-io non voglio…― tiri su col naso. ―… non voglio essere all’oscuro di tutto!―

Fa un verso di scherno e si volta. ―Vattene via.― si incammina, lontano da te, e la sensazione di terrore ti invade ancora. Ti muovi in automatico, e lo stringi. Affondi il volto tra i suoi capelli ancora fumanti, e lo senti fermarsi. ―Cosa vuoi, ancora?―

―Non andare...― esclami, stringendolo ancora di più. ―Non andare via...―

Sai che non resterà qui, ma non puoi lasciare che se ne vada. Hai la sensazione che non riuscirà a battere il colonnello, soprattutto se si tratta di vendicare Hughes. ―Non andare!―

Lo senti tremare di rabbia, e ti allontana con uno spintone, e per non cadere ti tieni salda al suo braccio. ―E perché non dovrei farlo?!― sbotta. ―Perché non dovrei…!―

Lo interrompi. Hai gli occhi chiusi, e non sai che faccia stia facendo, ma hai la sensazione che stia sgranando gli occhi e, magari, arrossendo. Tu, invece, sei sicura di essere arrossita, quando hai annullato la distanza tra voi. Hai le mani posate sulle sue guance, e non capisci se siano quelle a scottare o il tuo intero corpo.

Ti allontani lentamente dopo qualche secondo, e lo osservi negli occhi. ―La mia è solo una richiesta.― esclami, mentre lui ti guarda, scombussolato. ―Anzi, in realtà ne ho due.―

Resti in silenzio, forse aspettando che tu possa continuare, o forse è troppo sconvolto per reagire. Alzi un dito. ―Per prima cosa, vorrei che tu non andassi da Mustang. Lui… lui sarebbe capace di ucciderti. Sono venuta fin qua solamente perché avevo una brutta sensazione, e ce l’ho ancora.―

―E la seconda, ragazzina?― domanda, come se non gli importasse più di tanto. Abbassi lo sguardo, e arrossisci.

―Vorrei che la smettessi di chiamarmi “ragazzina”. No, non importa. Tanto non te lo ricorderai mai il mio nome. L’hai sentito una volta sola.― lo senti sospirare, e lo guardi mentre porta una mano tra i capelli e grattarsi la testa.

―Ma quanto siete stupidi, voi umani.― esclama, poi torna ad osservarti. ―Non ti prometto un bel niente, mocciosa. E non rimarrò qua a guardare Mustang che si gingilla con i suoi guanti del cazzo.―

Si volta e si incammina nella direzione opposta alla tua. Si ferma dopo qualche secondo, si volta e, per la prima volta, ti sorride. ―Però posso assicurarti che non morirò!― addolcisce leggermente la sua espressione. ―Ci rivedremo presto, (Y/N)!―

Avvampi, e sorridi anche tu, mentre lui sparisce nel buio. Quanto vorresti che mantenesse quella promessa. Quella promessa che ti rendi conto essere accantonata solo quando lo vedi nella sua vera forma, quando lo vedi piangere e urlare la verità, la verità della sua invidia verso di voi, verso voi umani.

Hai voglia di correre verso di lui e schiacciarlo. Hai voglia di chiamarlo. Hai voglia di andare da lui e urlargli nuovamente in faccia tutto. Qualcosa ti blocca, e non riesci a fare niente. Sei troppo terrorizzata.

Singhiozzi, e ti accasci a terra. E’ finita? E’ finita per sempre? Lui è morto? E’ morto, sì. Lo ha fatto davvero. Si è suicidato, e l’unica cosa che riesci a pensare è che sia un idiota.

Un idiota che ti ha chiamata per nome per la prima volta durante il vostro ultimo discorso e dopo il vostro primo bacio. L’idiota di cui ti sei innamorata, e chi ti ha abbandonata per sempre.

Il tuo idiota.


End file.
